The Sorcerers Weekly
by missymagi
Summary: Sorcerers Weekly publishes a shameful photo spread of Lucy. How will Natsu fix this? One Shot. NaLu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or anything to do with Fairy Tail, that would be the wonderful Hiro Mashima**

"Ahh," Lucy yawned. "I'm soo tired." She rubbed her arms, "And my body feels so sore. I need to soak in a nice boiling hot bath."

Natsu was walking beside her with his hands behind his head, "Well if you want boiling hot," he grinned evilly, "then how about I join you?"

"SHUT UP, PERVERT!" Lucy shrieked. They were finally back in Magnolia, walking towards the guild.

Happy sniggered, "Theyyy likkeee eachhh othhhherrrr!"

"Shut up, you damn cat!" Lucy growled.

They passed by a bunch of business men who seemed to be taking their lunch break. One of them noticed Lucy and let out a loud wolf whistle. "Wish they grew them like you back home!"

"Wh-what?" Lucy blushed. She and Natsu stopped walking.

The fattest, ugliest guy got up and said, "How about you," He pulled out a bunch of jewels, "give us our own private show?"

"EWW!" Lucy went to give him her notorious "Lucy Kick!" but Natsu had beat her to the punch, literally. The fat man went flying.

"Thanks," Lucy's cheeks heated up as she tried to make eye contact, but Natsu wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I wonder what that was about," Happy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, "I feel violated."

"Maybe Lucy has a side job that we don't know about," Natsu whispered loudly to Happy.

"That would make sense!" Happy whispered back.

"I CAN HEAR YOU GUYS!" Lucy growled.

* * *

><p>They walked into the guild and everyone seemed to be engrossed in the latest <em>Sorcerer Weekly. <em>

Natsu walked over to Gray and Elfman while Lucy and Happy walked over to the table where Levy, Erza, Wendy and Charla, and Cana were sitting.

Lucy could feel every eye on her, but she ignored it. "What's going on, guys?" she asked.

"Lu-chan!" Levy bit her lip nervously. "Umm…"

"Lu-cy," Erza blushed.

"I didn't know a prude like you would do a shoot like that," Cana teased.

"What? What shoot?" Lucy blinked.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Lucy heard a wail. She looked over to see Juvia crying while Gray was blushing at the magazine. _Weird,_ Lucy thought. She heard Natsu ask, "Why the hell is everyone reading that crap?"

"Here," Cana handed the magazine to Lucy with a smirk on her face.

Lucy looked at it. Nothing was out of the ordinary except, _Exclusive spread of Fairy Tail's newest, voluptuous mage!_

Lucy turned to the page and there it was. An entire spread of her, naked…From the dragon incident. "WHAT? NO! WHY? HOW?" Lucy cried.

They seemed to get every sexy pose Lucy did that day even though Lucy couldn't remember posing once…

"What's Lucy going off about?" Natsu asked. Everyone ignored him. "Why is no one answering me?" He grabbed the magazine from Elfman's hand.

Natsu's eyes bugged as he screamed, "HAPPY! I KNEW IT! LUCY DOES HAVE A SIDE JOB!"

"Sh-shut up!" Lucy grabbed the magazine from everyone around the guild. "Hey!" Everyone would say as she ripped them from their hands.

She could feel everyone staring at her…_assets_.

Lastly, she walked over to Natsu and said, "Natsu, please give it to me."

"Nope," Natsu held it up high so Lucy couldn't reach it. He was having fun. Lucy, on the other hand, never felt so embarrassed in her entire life.

"Natsu!" She jumped, but failed miserably. "Just give it to me!"

"Nah," Natsu grinned.

Tears welled her eyes, "You're such a jerk!" she kicked him in the knees.

"Oww!" He looked annoyed. "What's the big deal?"

"Nice going, idiot," Gray thumped Natsu's head.

As Lucy ran back to her apartment, almost every person she passed made some kind of inappropriate remark. _I'm never leaving my place again. _She let the tears she held back spill.

Three days had passed, Natsu looked more and more gloomy. "I'm worried about Lucy," Happy cried. "You said she would be back at the guild soon enough!" He accused Natsu.

* * *

><p>Natsu frowned. He felt terrible. He should have just burned the damn magazine.<p>

He tried to visit Lucy, but she wouldn't answer the door and she even locked her windows so Natsu had no way to get in.

He would get whoops of cheers praising him for landing such a sexy partner and asking if the benefits were good. Natsu would scream at them to shut up or he would beat them up. Or he would do both.

He glared at some stranger's _Sorcerers Weekly. _Natsu had an idea, "I'm fired up!" _But first, i need to find a certain someone._

* * *

><p>Lucy sulked on her couch, watching Lacrima Vision., <em>We interrupt your program with an important announcement: Just a few minutes ago, a Sorcerers Weekly editor and photographer was brutally attacked! <em>

They said the name and Lucy gasped, "That's the same person who wrote that article about me!"

_I wonder…_Lucy jumped. She heard a thump at her door. "Go away, Natsu! I told you I'm not leaving!" She heard another thump and then another. It wasn't knocking, it was as if someone was throwing stuff at her door.

She heard a lot more bangs and Lucy cringed each time. She waited, anxiously, for the noises to stop.

She carefully opened her door and saw a bunch of _Sorcerers Weekly _magazines piled up outside her door. "How cruel," she moaned.

She was about to slam her door shut, but then the cover caught her attention. _Guild Exposed, Literally!_ Curious, she picked one up and turned to the page of the cover story.

Lucy gasped, " .God." It was a group picture of all the members of Fairy Tail, smiling _naked_. And right at the center was Natsu, naked, in all his glory, giving his famous grin.

"_Natsu,"_ Lucy smiled. "He's always looking out for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this! Going to write another story similar to this, but with a different plot. Let me know your thoughts ^.^<strong>


End file.
